fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Painterly/Story
Intro Stricken with grief over many occurrences in his life, artist Adam Morsai is known for creating grim pieces of artwork, which he keeps stocked in his studio, only to be seen by his eyes. Since he rarely sells any of his work, Adam struggles with severe financial issues as well as his dark, depressing outlook on life. One night, when Adam is passed out on his drawing desk, his art is suddenly changed. Dark turns to light, sadness, to happiness, death, to life. But, when he awakens to find his comforting artwork turned into beautiful pieces which could make him millions, he isn't happy about it at all... He looks at his canvases on the walls, all changed from their original, disturbing forms into brighter scenes, and notices that in every one, two child-like sprites appear, having fun in the surroundings of each piece of art. "Them..." He mutters, taking up a brush, and infecting every painting with his symbol, called the Morsaius. At the last picture, of a tower in front of a red and blue sky, he paints himself as a powerful, royal-looking figure, on the top of the fortress, and an army of monsters below on the ground. Suddenly, Adam's eyes roll back into his head, and he falls to the floor of his apartment. He opens his eyes, and sees a vast field in front of him, a red and blue sky above, and the stones of the top of a tower below him. Darkness is returning to the paintings on the wall. Seeking to destroy the ones that ruined his work, Morsai finds them, a boy and a girl, and steals the girl away to his tower, beckoning the boy to rescue her, only to bring them both to their death. However, the boy must deal with the armies of monsters ready to tear away the colorful worlds and bring back the disturbing creations of their master... Final Battles "Well done, boy..." Morsai says in his dark voice as Forte makes it to the Tower's Roof. Melody looks hopefully towards her partner, bound to a post by purple coils of darkness. "You've made it this far, across five of my paintings, turned into your visions...can you not stop me, here and now, with what you think of me?" Morsai rhetorically asks of Forte. "No, you can't!" Morsai is angry now. "You don't get to mess with anything, or anyone, in the name of 'help', because I don't want to be helped!!" A bolt of dark energy emits out of Morsai's hand, and hits Forte, who collapses to the stone-cold floor. The girl screams and Morsai laughs. "I know what you're doing...Forte. My shadows have seen all of what Melody has to offer...her thoughts...her memories...so, brother and sister, you are...trapped in the world of art by a dark force...but, so selfless you two are, using the situation you're in to try and help artists like me...it's a shame that the same darkness that has trapped you has taken over me as well!" Lightning crackles and thunder booms above the tower. Forte still lays unmoving on the floor. "I can spare you the trouble of dying with your sister, Forte...I want my creations back. You can't work without her, so I'll nullify you by getting rid of her, and maybe you'll stay with me for a bit...I do owe you. Without you two I could've never found what I needed most...confidence." At Morsai's evil, proposition, Forte finds the energy to save his sister return to him, and gets up heroically. The dark force that trapped Forte and Melody in the worlds of paintings rendered the two unable to speak. But, Forte's newfound light energy breaks this cruel restraint. "I'd...rather...die...with...her." Forte struggles to say, turning down Morsai's offer. "If that's what you want!" Morsai gathers dark energy in his hands as he prepares for battle. After Morsai Battle "Urrgh!" Morsai clashes to the cold stone of the tower roof, wet from the pouring rain of the fierce storm. Forte runs to Melody and frees her from her captivity. They hug each other as Morsai lays, seemingly unconscious. Suddenly, they feel the tower shake as the ground quakes with a terrible force. The storm picks up even more, and the three are struck by lightning... Forte and Melody open their eyes to what appears to be a sterling white, gleaming world of purity and light. They think they are dead, until they recall that this is the place where the Holy Goddess Akaye explained to them their role as Painting Sprites, restorers of good in art. Thunder booms and suddenly the place goes dark. The Morsaius begins to take hold on pillars of the once untouched sanctuary. A new, unknown goddess meets the two sprites, and her fallen follower... "I am Kura...demon goddess of darkness...!" Kura begins. "I have absorbed the soul of your great Akaye, and now, you must be eradicated before her lightness' worshippers succeed in bringing more Painting Sprites to life, and ruining my dark hold on disturbed ones such as Morsai...first, they make the dark art, then, they band together, then, the world grows darker, and I, stronger..." Kura reaches her hand outward, pushing Forte and Melody aside as she holds Morsai. He slowly recovers and his appearance changes drastically, fueled by the inner powers of pure darkness. Forte and Melody now face Kura's supercharged follower, Final Morsai. After Final Morsai "NOOOO!!!" Morsai yells as his body is tormented with Kura ripping energy out of him for his failure. Morsai explodes in a shower of strange symbols once Kura is finished. "Sprites of Akaye can never defeat goddesses..." Kura proclaims, as her true power is returned. After Kura Forte and Melody defeat Kura and take away her dark look that is similar to Final Morsai, revealing her true form as a human-like goddess. "You don't know anything about me..." Kura speaks in a female voice that sounds electronically altered, like it's being warped. "I am only the greatest creation of Morsai, to please his most inner desires...there is no ruling darkness, no big evil, no wrong to banish...there is no Akaye...and there is no you." "You're wrong." Forte responds. "I speak from the creator himself." Kura clarifies. "There is no truer word. We are all creations of Morsai." "But..." Melody starts. "We were human once. Something made us into who we are now." "I only know what I was given to know. If you were real I could not tell you how you got here. But, I believe you were given that fact by Morsai just like I am being given my thoughts." The screen fades, as Forte and Melody face each other, and the possible truth. Ending Adam Morsai awakens from his floor. All that remains now is a single painting, of the top of Morsai Tower, with Forte, Melody, and Kura. Morsai stares at it, wondering what is happening now that he has lost his connection with that world. But wait! Who woke him?! Morsai whips around, and, to his surprise, a little girl, no older than 9, stands before him. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He asks. "Those are mine." She points to the two painting sprites in the Morsai Tower picture. "I know." Morsai responds. "Why were you telling them that they were yours?" "To get rid of them. To get my paintings back." "But your paintings were evil. That's why they came here." "Look, kid..." Morsai kneels down to her level. "Art is art. Some people have gift to speak with the art, become one with it and interact with their own characters and creations. You, me, we can do this. But that doesn't mean you can change someone else's work with your gift. You may not be able to handle or understand darker-themed artwork, but that does not mean it is evil and should be made brighter. There is a place and a meaning for everything. I need my dark art. It helps me. By making worlds darker than life, I can appreciate real life more, no matter how bad it may get. Do you understand?" The girl nods. "So, please, can you take Forte and Melody out of my paintings?" "But why did you attack them? Threaten them, like a villain?" "I didn't know what to do. I thought the best way to bring my work back was to invoke that same darkness against the light, and that if I won, my paintings would return. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused your two amazing little characters, I really am. What do you call them?" "They are Painting Sprites, do-gooders in the world of artwork." "That's very imaginative. Keep working. Build your world. Discover new ways to make it even better. Just, try not to tamper with anyone else's world. They need it as much as you need yours." The girl smiled, and Morsai smiled back. The girl ran to the Morsai Tower painting and touched Forte with her left hand, and Melody with her right. When she pulled her hands back, the two sprites were gone, and Morsai's creations began to flow back into the canvasses. The girl turned away and ran out of Adam Morsai's apartment. "Wait!" Morsai called. "What is your name?" "Akaye!" The girl yelled back. Morsai would never forget that day. He made sure of it. *click* "Journal number 643. I helped a young artist named Akaye open her mind to the creativity of the world after combating her characters that were intent on changing my dark work into lighter tales. This has inspired to create my next story. An interactive medium from the point of view of Forte, the girl's male "painting sprite" character. The player will experience both my worlds and the new worlds that Forte and Melody overwrote mine with. In honor of the focus on paintings and a paint-like art style, I shall title my newest work, Painterly." The End. Category:Subpages